The use of electric vehicles promises a solution of many current problems of private transport: the electricity required for their driving can be produced in an environmentally-friendly manner, no exhaust gases are produced at the vehicle itself, the noise pollution is reduced and, due to the principle used, the electric drive itself enables a higher efficiency than an engine which is based on the combustion of fossil fuels.
For the wide use of electric vehicles on a large scale, a simple option for power charging which covers a wide area must also be created in a manner analogous to the known filling station network for liquid fuel. To this end, questions of the billing of a fee for a charging of this type must also be answered. At the current time, although the infrastructure for electricity supply is at least available over a large area, the energy consumption at a socket for example cannot, however, readily be broken down by the respective consumer and determined, limited if appropriate and invoiced on the spot.
In order to make electricity filling stations that can be used by anyone, that is to say publicly useable charging stations, practicable, these must also be as simple to operate as pumps for fluid fuels, however, and also enable an analogously possible limiting and billing of the charging. From the point of view of the vehicle user, as little as possible should therefore change.